Casi
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Da igual que esté en Homra o en Hikawa, el alcohol no es para él."


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans.

~.

Aun con la puerta del bar cerrada, Eric escucha a la perfección las estridentes carcajadas de Yata y el tintineo de las copas de cristal cuando chocan entre sí. Se abraza las rodillas y apoya la cabeza contra una de las columnas de la entrada. Los cumpleaños en Homra son toda una celebración, un espectáculo, los eventos del año. Son fechas tan importantes como la propia navidad y la fiesta dura hasta prácticamente la mañana siguiente. Están a finales de octubre, Dewa cumple veintidós años y como todo cumpleaños en Homra, no puede faltar tarta, muchas serpentinas y alcohol.

Eric se encoje todo lo que puede sobre sí mismo con la esperanza de que de alguna forma el suelo deje de moverse bajo sus pies.

No debería haberse dejado persuadir por Chitose para tomarse aquella copa de color brillante y aroma a limón. O quizás se la tomó para convencerse así mismo de una vez por todas que Homra no era Hikawa y "emborracharse" no significaba lo mismo en un sitio que en otro. No lo recuerda bien, solo sabe que de una forma u otra esa copa acabó en sus manos, la bebida amarga le quemó la garganta y un poco después de que se la terminara, tuvo que salir del bar a vomitar porque al baño no llegaba.

Al menos no ha devuelto en la puerta del bar, Kusanagi no puede enfadarse con él. O al menos eso espera.

A Eric le pesan los párpados, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos el mundo comienza gira a una velocidad vertiginosa y el malestar que le pesa en el estómago sube hasta la garganta. Aunque cree que ya ha echado todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo, se siente horrible, vulnerable, igual que aquella vez en Hikawa cuando su dueño le deslizó una pastilla por la lengua y despertó un par de días después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unos recuerdos dispersos que le hicieron vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Da igual que esté en Homra o en Hikawa, el alcohol no es para él.

Escucha la puerta del bar abrirse y aunque esta se cierra en seguida, el ruido que sale del establecimiento es tan atronador que le golpea de lleno como una bofetada y Eric no puede evitar lanzar un quejido lastimero. Echa de menos los días en que el bar está vacío y en silencio.

—Ey.

Eric levanta un poco la cabeza y observa como Fujishima se sienta a su lado en las escaleras. Le cuesta enfocar un poco, pero reconocería ese cabello anaranjado aunque se estuviera muriendo.

_Que es lo que me está pasando._

— ¿Estás bien? –Fujishima le coloca la mano en el hombro y en verdad le encantaría responderle que todo va bien y que no debería preocuparse por él, pero Eric está demasiado borracho como para mentir de forma convincente.

—Lo estaría si todo dejara de dar vueltas -siente su voz lejana y pastosa, como si alguien estuviera hablando por él.

—Ven.

Fujishima le agarra suavemente y hace que recueste la cabeza contra su hombro. Le desliza la capucha y deja la mano entre sus cabellos rubios, acariciándoselos de una forma tan delicada que Eric no puede evitar sentirse la mar de relajado. Sube un poco la mirada y esboza una sonrisa torcida al percatarse de las mejillas sonrojadas de Fujishima y de sus ojos vidriosos. Aunque intenta disimularlo, está igual o más borracho que él. Recuerda haberle visto tomar varias copas durante la fiesta y en verdad le envidia un poco por poder todavía mantenerse en pie sin tener que sujetarse a nada para no caerse.

— ¿Mejor?

Eric se encoge de hombros y pega la nariz a la sudadera de Fujishima. Huele a Homra. Un poco a tabaco y mucho a risas. Pero debajo de esos olores, se esconde el del propio Fujishima. Ese que a Eric tanto le calma y le hace sentir que está en el sitio correcto. Tiene efecto anestésico, la medicina perfecta que necesita en los momentos en los que parece que todo va mal y no hay salida.

Ojalá algún día encuentre las palabras para contarle todo lo que significa para él.

—Eric.

—Mmm.

—Sabes que no tengo prisa, ¿no?

Dentro del bar alguien rompe un vaso y Eric utiliza como excusa el jaleo que se ha formado dentro para darse un tiempo para contestar. No, Fujishima nunca tiene prisa y mucho menos cuanto se trata de él. No le presionó aquel día que fue incapaz de entender las palabras del texto que estaba tratando de leer y terminó por dejarlo porque se sentía furioso y decepcionado consigo mismo. Ni tampoco al principio cuando no era capaz de controlar sus poderes. Y mucho menos las veces que se quedó a medias de contar algún episodio de su pasado.

Si en ninguno de esos momentos le ha presionado, Eric no cree que lo haga ahora con la respuesta que lleva esperando desde hace meses.

Aunque no cree que ninguno de los dos estén en condiciones de hablar del tema.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

La mano de Fujishima no ha dejado de acariciarle la cabeza y Eric mentiría vilmente si dijera que le está incomodando. Sus dedos firmes se enredan entre sus cabellos, llegan hasta el cuello y vuelven a subir. Los suaves movimientos le llevan de nuevo a la playa, al momento exacto en el que Fujishima le estaba secando con la toalla de peces y de no haber sido porque les interrumpieron, habrían acabado besándose.

Le llevan a esa misma noche cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que le gustaba y Eric no entendió a qué se refería hasta pasadas varias semanas.

Desde entonces Fujishima espera una respuesta y Eric no está seguro de poder dársela.

Mueve un poco la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada risueña del pelirrojo. Eric se pierde en sus pestañas, en las pecas, en lo contento que parece con tan solo tenerle apoyado en su hombro. Como si el solo hecho de estar sentados uno al lado del otro fuera suficiente.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz –le susurra, para después depositar un suave beso en su cabeza.

El escalofrío le recorre entero, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la columna. Las palabras de Fujishima son como un hechizo que logran despertar aquella llama de esperanza que creía muerta desde hacía años y esa pequeña parte de él que todavía cree que merece una segunda oportunidad no deja de decirle que esas palabras son lo más bonito que podrían haberle dicho nunca.

Y que se merece todas y cada una de ellas.

Separa la cabeza del hombro de Fujishima. A Eric todavía le da vueltas la cabeza, no siente el suelo bajo sus pies y no ha estado más borracho en su vida. Y quizás es por eso por lo que se atreve a mirar a Fujishima a los ojos sin un ápice de vergüenza. Tal vez sean los efectos del alcohol, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo está dispuesto a escuchar esa pequeña vocecita que no hace más que decirle que se merece ser feliz.

Que esa voz se parezca tanto a la de Fujishima no puede ser casualidad.

_También me gustas._

—Yo…creo que…-

No llega a terminar. El estómago le da un vuelco, las palabras se mueren y cuando quiere darse cuenta, está vomitando en las escaleras del bar.

No, piensa a la vez que Fujishima le sujeta el pelo y le frota la espalda en suaves movimientos, definitivamente el alcohol no es para él.

~.

**N/A: **Que Eric no tolera el alcohol, es canon. Que después de este momento Fuji se va a alejar un poco y se va a poner a vomitar, también.

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
